Pirate England x Male Reader Lemon
by TayTay94
Summary: *Hides under a rock* S-so, I finally finished this, and I'm pretty happy with it I'll admit that a part of this is based on personal experience, but I won't say which part or in what way w Anywayyys; I hope you enjoy it 3 Rated M for smut.


**Pirate!England x Male Reader Lemon**

(y/n), the greatest first mate of the greatest, most feared pirate ship in the world.

His messy (h_c) hair, glistening (e_c) eyes, and (s_c) skin was enough to strike fear into even the most hardened of hearts.

His captain was the most feared pirate in the world; He had conquered the seven seas, and he did not take kindly to treason or theft.

However, there was a side to him that only his First mate knew of; A kind, yet possessive side.

Yes, captain Arthur Kirkland was certainly a pirate among pirates.

"(y/n), what's the situation?" A stern voice called out.

"Everything is in order, Capt'n, we're ready to set sail immediately." The (h_c) haired man replied.

"Excellent! Set sail, ye bloody wankers, and make it quick!

(y/n), I need you in the Captain's room, go there immediately, I shall be there shortly!"

"Aye, captain" (y/n) replied, scurrying off to the Captain's room, with a grin on his face; He knew this was going to be fun, the Captain only invited (y/n) to his room for certain… reasons.

***Lemony timeskip brought to you by sexy Pirate!Iggy***

"So, (y/n)", Arthur said, a smirk plastered on his face as he slowly unbuckled his belt and took off his Captain's hat.

"Are you ready for the best night of your life?"

(y/n) chuckled, his face deep red. He patted the space next to him on the bed, grinning. "You know I am, capt'n. Now, come here, and show your First mate who's the boss."

Arthur grinned wide and swiftly tore his clothes off as he laid next to (y/n) on the bed, and pulled him into a passionate kiss.

(y/n) parted his lips slowly and let Arthur slip his tongue inside his mouth, exploring his hot cavern.

Arthur slid his hand inside (y/n)'s sweater, gently rubbing his nipples with his hands, causing a soft groan to escape (y/n)'s lips.

After a few minutes of passionate kissing, the two men pulled away, and blonde captain, eyes glazed with lust, tore off (y/n)'s clothes and straddled the man's hips.

"A Captain is nothign without his First mate, but he'll always be the one… On top." Arthur whispered seductively in (y/n)'s ear, making him shudder in pleasure.

"So, Captain, go ahead. Dominate me." (y/n) said huskily, gently stroking the captain's large member with one hand.

Arthur moaned but grabbed (y/n)'s hands, pinning them above his head with just one hand.

"Let's make this more enjoyable for us both, shall we?" Arthur grinned and leaned closer, gently rubbing his free hand down to (y/n)'s left nipple, licking and sucking the other sensually.

The overwhelming pleasure made (y/n) squirm, and he was already panting. "D-don't tease me, Captain, that's not very gentlemanly."

Arthur chuckled and kissed (y/n)'s neck, biting down softly, leaving a tiny little hickey.

"Does this mean I'm yours?" (y/n) said, smirking.

Arthur grinned and slowly placed (y/n) in a comfortable position on the bed, spreading his legs.

"Normally, I would just dominate you and then that'd be all, as you know, but this time I want to face you during our… intimite session.

That said, Arthur slowly entered a finger into (y/n)'s entrance, swirling it around gently, causing (y/n) to gasp in both pain and pleasure.

Het hen entered another finger, thrusting them in and out a little rougher than before. By now (y/n) was a shaking mess, as Arthur entered a third finger, finger-fucking him, making all sorts of feelings shoot through (y/n)'s body. He continued to do so for a while longer, before extracting his fingers, replacing it with his large member.

Arthur slowly enetered (y/n), inch by inch. He paused to let (y/n) adjust to his size, and once he had done so, Arthur started thrusting.

"We've done it so many times, yet you feel more amazing every time (y/n). It feels so good to be inside you.

(y/n) blushed and breathed heavily, wrapping his arms around Arthur's neck, who placed his own hands on (y/n)'s hips to get in deeper.

And boy did he get deeper; Hes truck (y/n)'s prostate with the sort of deadly accuracy that you can only achieve through experience, and (y/n) groaned loud in immense pleasure. Arthur smirked and thrusted harder and faster into (y/n), making sure to hit his prostate with every thrust, and moved a hand down to (y/n)'s neglected member and started pumping it in time with his thrusts.

A few more thrusts and strokes, and (y/n) reached his end, releasing his seed all over his and Arthur's lower stomach, panting heavily.

Arthur was very aroused by the sight of his First mate i this state, and thrusted one final time, releasing his seed inside (y/n), pulling out teasingly slow.

Laying next to each other, cuddling, Arthur looked at (y/n), showering his face with soft butterfly kisses.  
_This _means that you're mine, (y/n). A captain is nothing without his First mate."

(y/n)'s face turned a soft pink, and he smield at the blonde next to him.

"And a First mate, in turn, is nothing without his beloved captain."

***Adorable timeskip brought to you by Iggy's eyebrows***

(y/n) nuzzled Arthur's cheek and smiled a warm smile.  
"It's so beautiful Arthur, I love it."

"Aye, 'tis truly a piece of art, right? This way, whatever happens, we'll never forget each other."

The two men shared a loving kiss, looking at the beautiful picture within the golden frame, hanging on the wall; A picture of the ship, the Captain and his First mate together.

That picture became the symbol of their ever-lasting love, the most beautiful love in the world: The fearsome captain and his equally fearsome First mate, who had conquered the Seven seas, now ruled it with love, and they lived happily ever after, sailing all around the world together.

The End


End file.
